


Regret

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Adventure World (game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking Songs, Drunkenness, F/F, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh Alia…. Once again you are waaay drunker than me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

Beryl caught her friend’s roaming hand and gave it a squeeze as she leaned back against the taller woman. “Oh Alia…. Once again you are waaay drunker than me.”

“I know!” She leaned in closer, whispering loudly into the dwarf’s ear so she could be heard over Brenn and Vedran’s inebriated recital of Nerathi drinking songs. “You have more wine an’ we’ll be in for some fun, hmmm?”

She sighed. “I told you – that’s all over now.”

Unexpectedly, Alia embraced her in a tight hug. “Just don’t you leave me behind, Beryl!”

Beryl hugged her back. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”


End file.
